


Der einsame Prinz

by Jessica_Graves



Series: Fantastic Beasts Adventskalender 2019 [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: 1001 Nights, 1001 nacht, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, Märchen, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Prince Credence, culturebending, orient, powerbottom!Credence, unrecherchiert
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Graves/pseuds/Jessica_Graves
Summary: Prinz Credence wird von allen angebetet, doch darf nur aus der Ferne bewundert werden. Percival, der, als sein Leibwächter, ohnehin näher am Geschehen ist, verliebt sich in den jungen Prinzen, behält es aber für sich, da er für solchen Frevel die Todesstrafe fürchtet. Ein Abend, an dem er das Risiko in den Wind schlägt und der Abend, an dem der Prinz selbst seinen Bedürfnissen nachgeht, ändert ihre Beziehung zueinander.
Relationships: Credence Barebone & Original Percival Graves, Credence Barebone/Original Percival Graves
Series: Fantastic Beasts Adventskalender 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558429
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beitrag zum Fantastic Beasts Adventskalender 2019
> 
> 5\. Dezember 2019
> 
> Prompt: 1001 Nacht, Praise Kink, Coming Untouched  
> Warnungen: sexuelle Handlungen  
> Allgemeine Stimmung: romantisch, erotisch

Er war so schön, dass man den Blick abwenden musste, um von seinem Strahlen nicht zu erblinden: Ebenmäßige Züge, geschwungene Lippen, gemeißelte Wangenknochen. Seine Haut hatte die Farbe von Elfenbein und seine Augen glänzten wie schwarze Opale. Langes schwarzes Haar, das in einer kunstvollen Frisur hochgesteckt worden war, lag unter seiner Krone. Unter den dünnen, edlen Stoffbahnen, die seinen Körper umhüllten, konnte man die schlanken Glieder und die zierliche Statur erahnen, die so leicht wirkte, als könnte ein Windhauch den Körper ergreifen und mit sich tragen, wenn es den Göttern gefiel.   
Credence hieß das göttliche Geschöpf. Er war der Prinz dieses Landes und Percival, der es sich durch harte Arbeit verdient hatte, war einer seiner Leibwächter. Täglich beobachtete er den Prinzen bei seinen anmutigen Bewegungen, lauschte seiner sanften, beinahe feminin anmutenden Stimme, und tat doch so, als würde er nichts sehen und nichts hören.   
Denn Credence war heilig. Ein Thronfolger, von den Göttern gesandt. Und da das Volk seine Götter achtete, galten feste Regeln für Credence und für den Hofstaat: Niemand sprach ihn an. Er selbst redete, wenn er in der Öffentlichkeit war, ausschließlich zu seinem Wesir, der seine Worte für ihn verkündete.   
Es war verboten, ihn anzusehen. Peitschenhiebe waren die Strafe dafür, seinem Blick zu begegnen.   
Wer ihn berührte (der größte Frevel von allen), hatte die Todesstrafe zu fürchten.   
Es war Percivals Aufgabe, darauf zu achten, dass diese Regeln eingehalten wurden. Hielt sich jemand nicht daran, war Percival der erste, der den Täter der Palastwache übergab, auf dass sie die Strafe vollzog.   
Percival war ein starker, loyaler Mann, der die Traditionen ehrte und dem Palast treu ergeben war. Er hielt sich an die Gesetze, die innerhalb und außerhalb des Palastes galten, und hinterfragte sie nicht.   
Doch er war auch aufmerksam. Und so entging ihm weder Credences Schönheit, mit der die Götter ihn reichlich gesegnet hatten, noch die Einsamkeit, die in seinen Augen lag. Niemand berührte ihn. Niemand sah ihn an. Percival musste kein Hellseher sein, um zu ahnen, dass das dem Gemüt des jungen Prinzen nicht guttat.   
Aber – und er musste ehrlich zu sich selbst sein – es war nicht nur Mitleid, was er empfand, wenn er bei ihm war. Die Schönheit des Prinzen und sein sanftes Gemüt hatten Percival schon vor langer Zeit eingenommen und würde darauf, ihn zu berühren, nicht die Todesstrafe liegen, so hätte er schon längst einen Versuch unternommen. Aber geköpft zu werden, konnte Percival nicht riskieren, so sehr es ihn auch danach verlangte, Credence näherzukommen. Er war nicht bereit, sein Leben für eine sekundenlange Berührung zu verlieren.   
Und so schien es, als wäre er dazu verdammt, den jungen Prinzen für immer aus der Ferne zu betrachten, nah genug, um ihn zu berühren, doch nicht in der Lage, es tatsächlich zu tun.   
Mehr als einmal nahm Percival sich vor, den Blick abzuwenden und sich eine angemessene Partnerin zu suchen. Ab und an überkam ihn gar der Wunsch, den weltlichen Genüssen vollkommen zu entsagen.  
Doch als er bereits überlegte, ob es für sein eigenes Wohl nicht sicherer wäre, Eunuch zu werden (denn dann liefe er nicht Gefahr, etwas Unbedachtes zu tun), ergab sich eine Gelegenheit, die ihm erlaubte, seine nächsten Schritte noch einmal zu überdenken:   
Ein Fanatiker stürmte eines Tages das Schloss, ein gottesfürchtiger Mann, der es mit der Passion deutlich übertrieb und dessen Furcht vor den Konsequenzen oder dem Zorn der Götter dahinter zurücklag. Er schaffte es, bis zum Thronsaal vorzudringen und sogar beinahe, an Percival vorbeizuspringen. Percival hatte hervorragende Reflexe und zerrte den Mann am Oberarm zurück, ehe er den Prinzen mit seinen schmutzigen Händen berühren konnte, doch seine Fingerspitzen streiften die Haut des jungen Mannes und sein Blick war unverhohlen starrend auf die weit aufgerissenen Augen Credences gerichtet. Percival schleuderte ihn in den Raum hinein, wo er unsanft auf dem Marmorboden landete und sofort von der Pallastwache hinausgezogen wurde.   
Doch Credence hatte den Vorfall den ganzen Tag über nicht verwunden. Er wirkte schwach und kraftlos und entschuldigte sich dann am frühen Abend beim Hofstaat, um seine Gemächer aufzusuchen. Der Wesir und Percival folgten ihm durch den Palast. Als sie in dem Flügel angekommen waren, den der göttliche Prinz bewohnte, verabschiedete sich der Wesir und als sie schließlich die Tür zu dem Gemach erreichten, in dem Credence schlief, positionierte sich Percival wachsam davor, nachdem Credence hinein gegangen war.   
Gegen Mitternacht würde seine Ablösung kommen. Aber Percival kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, wie früh es noch war. Für gewöhnlich pflegte der Prinz sich erst einige Stunden vor Mitternacht zu verabschieden. Sicher, der Tag musste ihn erschöpft haben. Er hatte betrübt gewirkt, als er in sein Zimmer verschwunden war. Percival fragte sich, ob er sich nun in den Schlaf weinte, alleingelassen von der Welt und vielleicht so bedürftig nach einer Berührung, dass er sie von jedem nehmen würde, selbst von einem Taugenichts wie dem vorhin...  
Percival schluckte. Vielleicht stimmte es. Vielleicht würde er sie von jedem annehmen.   
Nervös schaute er den Gang entlang. In diesen Teil des Palastes kam kaum jemand, wenn er keine dringlichen Angelegenheiten mit dem Prinzen zu schaffen hatte. An manchen Abenden, wenn Percival hier stand, sah er keine Menschenseele vorbeikommen – an anderen Tagen nur eine Dienerin mit frisch gewaschener Kleidung oder anderen unwichtigen Dingen.   
Die Ablöse würde noch ein paar Stunden auf sich warten lassen. Wenn der Prinz selbst ihn nicht bezichtigte, wer würde ihm dahinterkommen, dass er von sich aus Credence aufgesucht und ihn aus freien Stücken angesprochen hatte?   
Bevor er weiter darüber grübeln konnte, beschloss Percival, diese seltene Gelegenheit beim Schopf zu packen. Er öffnete die Tür zum Schlafgemach des Prinzen einen Spaltbreit, schlüpfte hindurch und schloss die Tür hinter sich.   
Dann warf er einen prüfenden Blick durch den Raum. Percival war noch nie hier gewesen. Es war ihm nicht bestimmt. Nun sah er die vielen bodenlangen, glaslosen Fenster, die von dünnen Tüchern verhangen waren, und hörte das Plätschern des kleinen Brunnens in der Mitte des Raumes. Der schwere Duft süßer Blumen hing in der Luft.   
Das Schlafgemach erstreckte sich einige Meter weit und hinter Sitzmöbeln, einem Schreibtisch und einem Regal voller Pergamentrollen sah er das große Bett, das gegen die Moskitos mit einem Baldachin verhangen war. Der Stoff war dünn genug, damit Percival sehen konnte, dass der junge Prinz sich darin bewegte. Das Geräusch seiner Sandalen, als er durch den Raum gegangen war, musste Credence überrascht haben.   
Eilig senkte Percival den Blick, um den Prinzen nicht durch diesen weiteren Regelverstoß zu verunsichern.   
“Percival?”, hörte er Credence leise sagen und sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie sich der Prinz aufsetzte. “Was ist passiert?” Aus seiner Stimme sprach wachsende Anspannung.  
Percival erlaubte sich, näher zu treten. “Es ist alles gut, mein Prinz”, versicherte er beruhigend und sank neben dem Bett auf ein Knie. Er senkte den Kopf. “Entschuldigt mein unerlaubtes Eintreten.”  
Percivals Herz schlug schneller. Was er gewagt hatte, konnte ihn umbringen. Und doch konnte er an nichts anderes denken als an die himmlische Versuchung, die da vor ihm halbbekleidet im Bett saß.  
“Wenn nichts geschehen ist, wie Ihr sagt”, sprach Credence nervös, “Wieso seid Ihr hier?”  
“Ich sorge mich um Euch, Eure Majestät”, antwortete Percival. Es war zumindest die halbe Wahrheit.  
“Um mich?”, fragte der Prinz verblüfft und dann hörte Percival ihn leise kichern. “Percival, Ihr seid zwar mein Leibwächter aber findet Ihr nicht, dass Ihr es ein wenig übertreibt? In diesen Gemächern ist mir noch nie etwas geschehen.”  
“Wie geht es euch?”, fragte Percival, ohne darauf einzugehen und als Credence lange nicht antwortete, hob er zaghaft den Kopf und sah ihn an. “Nachdem dieser Fremde...”, fuhr er fort.  
Den Prinzen durchlief ein sichtbarer Schauder, der deutlich machte, wie wenig ihm dieses Thema behagte. “Ich bin müde”, sagte er ausweichend. Sein Lächeln war ihm vergangen.  
“Es ist ihm gelungen, Euch zu berühren, mein Prinz”, stellte Percival ruhig fest. Er verbot sich jegliches besitzergreifende Knurren, obwohl er dem Mann vorhin am liebsten den Arm ausgerissen hätte. “Ihr müsst baden, damit seine Berührung nicht länger Eure göttliche Haut beschmutzt.”  
Unvermittelt legte sich Credence die Hand auf die Stelle, an der er zuvor berührt worden war. “Es ist nichts”, behauptete er.   
Percival runzelte die Stirn. “Er hat Euch entehrt, mein Prinz”, stellte er fest, doch Credence winkte ab.  
“Ihr übertreibt, Percival”, sagte er leichtfertig.   
Seine Reaktion führte nur dazu, dass Percival die Stirn in tiefere Falten zog. “In dieser Sache kann niemand übertreiben”, erwiderte er, “Wer den Prinzen berührt, verspottet die Götter.”  
Auf seine Worte seufzte Credence und schüttelte sacht den Kopf. “Ich fühle mich nicht entehrt. Viel mehr...” Versonnen strich er sich über den Oberarm, wieder und wieder über die Stelle. “Es fühlte sich seltsam an”, sinnierte er und sein Blick glitt in die Ferne, “Ungewollt und abstoßend aber auch... warm und es kribbelte.”   
Percival schwieg und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, weil seine Fingerspitzen ebenfalls zu kribbeln begonnen hatten. Wenn es war, wie er dachte, und der Prinz tatsächlich eine Berührung herbeisehnte, wer war er, sie ihm zu verweigern? Er würde ihn stundenlang berühren, wenn Credence es wünschte. Seine Gedanken verloren sich in verborgenen Sehnsüchten und als Credence ihn wieder ansah, waren ihm seine eigenen niederen Begierden unangenehm.  
“Bin ich zu verachten, weil ich so denke?”, hauchte Credence.  
“Ihr?”, fragte Percival mit kratziger Stimme und nicht in der Lage, den Blick von den leuchtenden Augen fortzureißen. “Niemals, Eure Hoheit”, beteuerte er eilig. “Ihr seid so rein wie das Sternenlicht. Niemals würde ich mir anmaßen, Euch zu verachten.”  
Credence betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. “Ihr schaut mich immer mit diesem Blick an, als... wolltet Ihr nicht, dass irgendjemand mir zu nahekommt”, sagte er langsam und mit bedauerndem Unterton. “Als würdet Ihr nicht erlauben, dass jemand mich berührt.”  
Percival straffte die Schultern. “Dafür wurde ich ausgebildet und angestellt, Eure Majestät”, sagte er, um innere Stärke bemüht. Er war hierhergekommen, weil er den Prinzen sehen und mit ihm sprechen wollte. Vielleicht wollte er ihn sogar berühren. Aber wenn Credence solche Dinge sagte, wollte er mehr als das. Und das waren Gedanken, die er sich bisher nicht erlaubt hatte.   
“Wieso wird mir verweigert, was alle anderen so frei bekommen?”, fragte der Prinz unzufrieden. Er wirkte traurig.  
Percival atmete tief durch und versuchte, auf die Frage eine angemessene Antwort zu geben. “Weil Menschen wie er es nicht verdient haben, die Haut zu berühren, die von den Göttern geschaffen wurde”, sagte er ruhig und senkte den Blick ergeben, “Sie ist zu rein. Es würde sie beschmutzen. Der Preis wäre zu hoch.”  
“Würde Eure Hand mich ebenfalls beschmutzen?”, fragte Credence leise und Percivals Herz schlug schneller in seiner Brust.  
“Das ist keine passende Frage, Majestät”, presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Bei den Göttern, er musste sich zusammenreißen. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch und sammelte sich. Dann, weil er Credences Blick noch immer auf sich fühlte, hob er vorsichtig den Kopf wieder und sah dem Prinzen in die Augen. “Eine Berührung kann sich ungewollt und abstoßend anfühlen”, erklärte er langsam, weil er Mitleid mit dem unwissenden Prinzen hatte, “Aber sie muss es nicht. Wenn es richtig ist, ist es ausschließlich angenehm.”  
“Zeigt Ihr es mir?”, fragte Credence sehnsüchtig.  
Percival zwang sich, den Blick wieder abzuwenden. “Mein Prinz, Ihr wisst nicht, was Ihr verlangt”, sagte er.  
“Ich verlange nur das, was alle anderen ohne zu zögern geben und nehmen”, insistierte der Prinz.  
Percival schwieg. Dann sagte er bedacht: “Es kann mich das Leben kosten, Euch zu berühren, Eure Majestät.”  
“Nur, wenn es jemand erfährt”, erwiderte Credence ernst.   
Percival biss sich auf die Zunge. Der Prinz war unerfahren aber er war nicht töricht. Er verstand die Regeln des Hofes. Dennoch... So einfach konnte Percival das Risiko nicht eingehen. Den Prinzen aus der Ferne zu betrachten, hatte ihm bisher immerhin nicht geschadet. Jetzt etwas zu wagen, barg ein großes Risiko, auch ohne, dass Credence es erzählte. “Mein Prinz, Ihr seid zu vollkommen, als dass es jemandem wie mir bestimmt sein darf, auch nur einen Finger an Euch zu legen”, wagte er einen neuen Versuch, abzulehnen.  
Seine Worte schienen Credence nicht zu überzeugen. Im Gegenteil, er rutschte näher an die Bettkannte heran und fragte: “Und wenn ich es befehle?”  
“Auch Eure Befehle haben keine Macht gegen die Gesetze, die die Götter selbst aufgestellt haben, schöner Prinz”, erwiderte Percival mit einem nachsichtigen Schmunzeln. So nah, wie Credence nun war, konnte er jede einzelne der dichten Wimpern sehen und jede kleine Vertiefung in den vollen, geschwungenen Lippen.   
Auf seine Worte hin schmunzelte der Prinz sanft. “Ihr seid der Erste, der so nett zu mir spricht, Percival”, sagte er und rutschte noch näher, sodass Percival zurückwich, um dem Prinzen Platz zu lassen, sollte dieser sich entschließen, aus dem Bett aufstehen zu wollen.   
“Sicher ist der Wesir...”, wandte er ein und senkte den Kopf, weil er über die plötzliche Nähe den Respekt nicht vergessen wollte.  
“Er ist klug aber kalt”, unterbrach Credence ihn leichthin, “Ihn interessiert nichts außer das Wohl der Kaufleute und die Opfergaben an das Orakel und die Tempel.”  
“Und die anderen Leibwächter...?”, hob Percival an.  
“Keiner von ihnen hat bisher mit mir gesprochen”, unterbrach Credence ihn erneut. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Percival, dass er die Seiten des Baldachins mit seinen schlanken, mit goldenen Ringen besetzten, Fingern auseinanderschob. Nun war sein Antlitz unverdeckt.  
Nervös hielt Percival den Blick gesenkt. “Es ist uns nicht bestimmt, Euch anzusprechen, mein Prinz”, sagte er.  
“Und dennoch habt Ihr es getan”, erinnerte Credence ihn leise und schob die Beine aus dem Bett. Dann, bevor Percival reagieren konnte, glitt er ganz aus den seidenen Stoffen des Bettes und hinab in Percivals Schoß. “Macht es noch einmal. Sagt mir, was Ihr in mir seht”, verlangte er sehnsüchtig, während er die Arme um Percivals Nacken legte, um nicht von seinem Schoß zu rutschen.  
“Eu-Eure Majestät...”, stammelte Percival atemlos und zog eilig seine Hände dorthin, wo sie nicht Gefahr liefen, den Prinzen zu berühren. Ja, er wollte es. Aber das hier überstieg seine kühnsten Erwartungen und er wusste nicht, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Der Körper des Prinzen, nur bedeckt von dünnen Stoffbahnen, die sich um seinen Körper wanden, saß warm auf ihm. Percival fühlte Credences Wärme an seiner Brust und bemerkte, dass er noch leichter war, als er aussah. Ätherisch wie eine heilige Erscheinung. Sprachlos starrte Percival den Prinzen an und vergaß einen Moment sogar, dass er ihm nicht in die Augen sehen durfte.   
“Das ist ein Befehl, Percival”, sagte Credence eindringlich, “Sprecht zu mir.”  
Krampfhaft versuchte Percival gleichzeitig, sich zu konzentrieren und die Reaktion seines Körpers zu unterbinden. “Ihr... Ihr seid ein Geschenk der Götter, Hoheit”, murmelte er mit belegter Stimme.  
Seine Worte schienen dem Prinzen zu gefallen. Er lächelte. “Und was noch?”, fragte er und schmiegte sich an Percivals muskulöse Brust, die in einen dickeren, beständigeren Stoff gehüllt war.   
Sein betörender Geruch, seine Wärme und seine Furchtlosigkeit vor der Nähe zu seinem Leibwächter gaben Percival neuen Mut.   
“Wäre ich anmaßend genug und würde die Götter erzürnen wollen...”, begann Percival langsam und vermied es noch immer tunlichst, den Blick des Prinzen zu erwidern, “...würde ich behaupten, dass Ihr als persönliches Geschenk in mein Leben gekommen seid, damit ich jeden Tag damit verbringen kann, Euch anzusehen und Euch zu dienen.”  
Seine Worte ließen Credence überwältigt aufseufzen. “Jetzt übertreibt Ihr erneut, Percival”, tadelte er ihn sanft.  
“Es ist die Wahrheit, mein Prinz”, insistierte Percival und er wurde mutiger. Der Prinz wollte hören, was er empfand. Percival war es leid, seine Zuneigung zu verstecken. Er wollte sie dieses eine Mal in Worte fassen, wenn es Credence schon so sehr danach verlangte. “Euch gehört meine Loyalität und meine ewige Treue”, sagte er ergeben, “Ich lege Euch mein ganzes Sein zu Füßen und bin trotz allem noch so vermessen, die Götter anzuflehen, dass Ihr mir mein armseliges Leben lasst, obwohl ich solche Worte spreche.”   
Als der Prinz darauf nichts antwortete, warf ihm Percival einen prüfenden Blick zu. Credence wirkte sprachlos und ein rosa Schleier hatte sich auf seine Wangen gelegt. “Ich sehe Euch an, dass Ihr noch mehr hören wollt”, stellte Percival fest.  
“Ich... Ich weiß nicht...”, stammelte der Prinz und nun schien er überwältigt von dem, was er zuvor eingefordert hatte.   
Seine Reaktion bestätigte Percival in seinem Tun. “Nun, da ich merke, wie gut es Euch gefällt, fürchte ich keine Strafe mehr”, sagte er sanft, “Wie könnten die Götter es schändlich finden, wenn Ihr etwas so offensichtlich genießt?”  
Der Prinz antwortete nicht darauf. Er wand sich unruhig in Percivals Schoß und wich seinem Blick aus, während seine Hände fahrig über Percivals Schultern strichen.  
“So lasst mich über Euer Wesen sprechen, mein Prinz”, fuhr Percival fort und er ahnte, dass es für jemanden, der solche Dinge sein ganzes Leben lang nicht erfahren hatte, geradezu überwältigend sein musste, eine Reihe wohlgemeinter Komplimente zu hören. Percival gedachte, das Erlebnis für den Prinzen besonders zu machen und ihn nicht mit den üblichen Floskeln der königlichen Gäste, die ihm ihre Aufwartung machten, zu bedenken. “Ihr seid sanftmütig und gut, gnädig und friedvoll”, raunte er dem Prinzen zu, “Durch Euch sprechen die Götter, wenn sie wahre Liebe unter die Menschen bringen wollen.”   
“Percival, genug”, stammelte Credence und schüttelte fahrig den Kopf. Sein Atem ging flacher und er war auf Percival zusammengesunken.   
“Eure Stimme ist wie ein Honigtropfen auf einem Lotusblatt”, sagte Percival mit samtener Stimme und beugte sich zu dem Ohr des Prinzen vor. Er bemerkte, dass Credence bei jedem Wort ein Schauer durchfuhr und gab sich Mühe, seine Stimme besonders angenehm klingen zu lassen.   
“Würdet Ihr singen, würden alle Nachtigallen vor Scham verstummen, denn gegen Euch wären sie keine Konkurrenz”, raunte er und bemerkte, dass sich eine feine Gänsehaut auf dem Nacken des Prinzen gebildet hatte. Er fuhr fort: “Eure Eleganz stellt die der geschicktesten Gazellen in den Schatten. Jeder Schritt, den Ihr auf die Erde setzt, gehört zu Eurer atemberaubenden Melodie, mit der Ihr Eure Umgebung verzaubert.”  
“Zu viel...”, hauchte Credence bebend. Seine Hüfte zuckte und Percival biss sich auf die Innenseite seiner Wange, um sich zusammenzunehmen. Allmählich konnte er das, was er sah, nicht mehr leugnen. Der Prinz genoss seine süßen Worte viel zu sehr. Und wer war er, sie ihm zu verweigern?  
“Eure Lippen sind wie Rosenblätter, die sich aneinanderschmiegen”, fuhr Percival fort, “Sie tragen den Duft abertausender Blumen. Eure Haut ist weiß wie Milch und sicher ebenso köstlich.”  
“Percival, hört auf”, flüsterte Credence flachatmend, doch er schmiegte sich näher an Percival, der sich noch immer nicht rührte. Er würde den Prinzen nicht berühren und drängte seine eigene Erregung so gut zurück, wie er konnte. Es wäre schändlich, wenn Credence seine Erektion fühlen würde.   
“Ihr seid so gut zu dem Volk, so gut zu dem Hofstaat und zu mir. Eure Gnade ist so groß wie Euer Herz”, schnurrte er ihm ins Ohr und Credence wimmerte. “Eure Erscheinung ist ein Fluch, denn es ist wahr, was man über Euch sagt: Wer Euch ansieht, wird blind ob Eurer Schönheit und Anmut”, fuhr Percival leise fort und sog dann scharf die Luft ein, weil das Becken des Prinzen einen Moment allzu offensichtlich über seinen Schritt gerieben hatte. “Und auch ich kann mich Eurem Strahlen nicht erwehren, mein Prinz”, fuhr Percival atemlos fort, “Verzeiht mir Unwürdigen, dass ich Euer Ohr mit niederen, egoistischen Wünschen quäle, doch sehne ich mich danach, Euch zu berühren, seit Eure Schönheit vollkommen erblüht ist.”   
Seine Worte wurden untermalt von Credences leisem Keuchen. Der Prinz rieb sich schneller an ihm und ein ums andere Mal durchlief ihn ein Zittern. Das Gesicht hielt er gesenkt, sodass Percival nur an den dunkelroten Ohrenspitzen erkennen konnte, wie rot Credence sein musste.  
“Ich sehne mich nach Eurem Augenaufschlag, nach Euren geröteten Wangen, nach Eurem Atem, jeden Tag aufs Neue”, hauchte Percival ehrfürchtig, “Ihr seid so gut zu mir. So vollkommen für die Menschheit. Euer Leben ist unser Segen und meine Freude. Könnte ich wählen, wie ich mich bei Euch bedanken darf, so würde ich tausend Küsse auf Eure weiße Haut setzen und Euch damit die Sinne berauschen.” Und das war das Letzte, was es brauchte, damit der Prinz heftiger erschauderte als zuvor und ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen von sich gab. Dann wurde er schlaff an Percivals Brust. Seine flache Atmung beruhigte sich und das Zittern ebbte ab.   
“Nun wisst Ihr, dass ich schlimmer bin als jeder Fremde, der in den Palast kommen und Euch belästigen kann”, sagte Percival leise, “Ich habe meine Seele verwirkt, denn die Götter zürnen mir sicher wegen meiner uneinsichtigen Gier. Doch ich kann nicht von Euch lassen, mein Prinz. Zu kostbar seid Ihr für mich. Und wenn mein Leben oder meine Seele der Preis dafür sind, dann bin ich bereit, ihn zu zahlen.”  
Credence holte hörbar Luft, dann hob er den Kopf. “So viele große Worte”, stellte er mit brüchiger Stimme fest. Schweißtropfen hatten sich auf seiner Stirn gebildet und sein Blick wirkte verklärt.  
“Ihr habt es befohlen, mein Prinz”, sagte Percival ergeben, “Ich gehorche jedem Eurer Befehle bis zum Ende.”  
Darauf antwortete Credence lange nichts.   
Dann, als schien er sich zu erinnern, dass es unziemlich war, auf einem seiner Leibwächter zu sitzen, kam er schwach auf die Füße. Er schlug die Seiten seines Baldachins zurück und ließ sich auf dem Bett nieder. “Geht, Percival”, sagte er, während die dünnen Vorhänge zusammenfielen und die Sicht auf ihn verdeckten.   
Percival biss sich auf die Zunge, um keine unnötigen Fragen zu stellen. Er nickte. “Wie Ihr befehlt”, sagte er, erhob sich und verließ das Schlafgemach.


	2. Berührung unter Todesstrafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der junge Prinz war auf den Geschmack gekommen. Nun war es an Percival, ihm in seiner neu entfachten Gier Einhalt zu gebieten - oder sich ihm und seinen Wünschen zu ergeben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hier die Fortsetzung vom Beitrag von gestern, 5. Dezember.  
> Damit ist dies der Beitrag für den 6. Dezember.
> 
> Prompt: Baden, Schlüssel, Süchtig nach Berührung  
> Setting: 1001 Nacht // Credence ist ein Prinz in einem fernen Land, Percival sein Leibwächter  
> Warnungen: sexuelle Handlungen  
> Allgemeine Stimmung: romantisch, erotisch

Percival hatte keine ruhige Nacht. Er war zuvor so konzentriert darauf gewesen, den Prinzen mit Komplimenten zu überhäufen, dass er das, was geschehen war, gar nicht hatte wirklich begreifen können. Es war zu unwirklich gewesen, als dass er es hätte glauben können. Doch nun, da er die Erinnerungen wieder und wieder durchging, kam er zu dem Schluss, dass es tatsächlich geschehen war. Der Prinz hatte ihn nicht nur eingelassen, sondern ihn beinahe genötigt. Percival, der geglaubt hatte, mit Vertrauen, Vorsicht und einem gewissen Maß Gerissenheit an einen Punkt gelangen zu können, an dem er eine unschuldige Berührung erwirken konnte, war überfordert gewesen von Credences starkem Bedürfnis nach Nähe und einem freundlichen Wort. Er hatte geahnt, dass der Prinz zu abgeschottet von anderen Menschen war, um glücklich zu sein. Dass solche Verzweiflung in ihm nistete, war Percival nicht klar gewesen. Bei den Göttern, er hatte sich dazu treiben lassen, dem Prinzen seine geheimsten Gedanken anzuvertrauen! Und seiner Majestät schien es so sehr gefallen zu haben, dass er davon in Ekstase verfallen war. Percival biss sich auf die Unterlippe, bis er Blut schmeckte. Wie gern würde er es wiederholen. Würde dem Prinzen zeigen, dass es weitere Dinge gab, die Lust bringen konnten... Doch der göttliche Prinz war heilig und sollte ein Leben führen, das den weltlichen Genüssen abgewandt war. Würde Percival ihn den Pfad der fleischlichen Gelüste entlangführen, würde er Credences Heiligkeit riskieren. Die Götter würden sich von ihm abwenden und sich sogar an Percival rächen.  
Percival zwang sich, zu schlafen. Es hatte ohnehin keinen Sinn, auf diese Art über die Zukunft nachzudenken. Seit der Prinz die Volljährigkeit erreicht hatte, war Percivals Interesse an ihm ein anderes geworden, doch hatte der Prinz es nie erwidert. Ein Abend wie der heutige bedeutete nicht, dass sich etwas ändern würde. Es gab schließlich ein festes Tagesprogramm im Leben des Prinzen. Das Programm sah kaum Zeit vor, über die er frei verfügen konnte. Percival wusste selbst, wie sehr Credence unter Beobachtung stand. Was zu seinem Schutz diente, konnte auch eine Belastung sein, bemerkte der Leibwächter, während er in den Schlaf driftete. 

Hatte er am nächsten Morgen geglaubt, so tun zu können, als sei nichts vorgefallen, so hatte er die Rechnung ohne den Prinzen gemacht. In seiner jugendlichen Unerfahrenheit fiel es Credence offensichtlich schwer, das, was er am Vorabend erlebt hatte, zu verheimlichen. Ertappte Percival ihn dabei, wie er ihn ansah, färbten sich Credences Wangen augenblicklich rot. Sein Blick kribbelte Percival im Nacken und er hoffte nur, dass außer ihm keiner das sonderbare Verhalten des Prinzen bemerkte. Als sich der Tag dem Ende neigte und sie zu dritt den Weg zu den Gemächern des Prinzen antraten, überlegte er bereits, wie er seine Hoheit bitten konnte, sich nicht derart auffällig zu verhalten. Doch nachdem der Wesir sich auf der Hälfte der Strecke verabschiedet hatte und sie vor dem Schlafgemach des Prinzen angelangt waren, fuhren Credences Hände durch seine langen Gewänder, bis er fand, was er suchte. Er zog etwas hervor, das zu klein war, damit Percival es sah und schloss eilig die Hand darum.  
“Das, was Ihr gestern gesagt habt”, murmelte er so leise, dass Percival Mühe hatte, ihn zu verstehen, und wich seinem Blick aus. “Waren Eure Worte aufrichtig?”  
Seine Frage verblüffte Percival. “Jedes einzelne”, antwortete er ohne zu zögern.  
Der Prinz schwieg einen Moment und rührte sich nicht, als würde er mit sich hadern. Dann warf er Percival einen scheuen Blick zu. “Haltet eine Eurer Hände auf”, verlangte er.  
Percival tat, worum der Prinz ihn bat und staunte dann, als dieser ihm einen kleinen Messingschlüssel in die Handfläche legte. “Das verlassene Bad meines Vaters, die Götter haben ihn selig”, sagte Credence leise, “Heute Nacht, wenn der Mond den Zenit erreicht hat, werdet Ihr dort sein.”  
Percival nickte langsam und bevor er etwas sagen oder die Worte des Prinzen begreifen konnte, war dieser hinter der Tür verschwunden, die leise ins Schloss fiel.  
Mit gemischten Gefühlen hielt Percival Wache und als gegen Mitternacht die Wachablösung kam, war es nicht mehr lang bis er im Bad erscheinen sollte. Unschlüssig machte sich Percival auf den Weg und vergewisserte sich mehrmals, dass er allein war und niemand ihm folgte. Er hatte, während er vor der Tür des Prinzen gestanden hatte, viel Zeit gehabt, darüber nachzudenken und fürchtete nun, dass dem Prinzen das Erlebte so unangenehm gewesen war, dass er Percival diskret verschwinden lassen wollte. Eine Leiche in einem Palastteil, der nicht benutzt wurde, konnte leichter vertuscht werden.  
Aber etwas in Percival wollte an das Gute in Credence glauben. Er hatte seine Worte vergangene Nacht so gemeint, wie er sie gesagt hatte. Der Prinz war reinen Wesens. Wenn er Percival etwas vorwarf, dann, weil sein Leibwächter sich grob über seine Grenzen hinweggesetzt hatte. Und dann würde Percival mit Freuden mit seinem Leben bezahlen.  
Er erreichte den verlassenen Teil des Palastes, griff die letzte Fackel, die noch entzündet worden war, aus der Halterung und führte sie mit sich. Lange Jahre war Percival nicht mehr hier gewesen. Mit dem Tod des Königs war dieser Flügel des Palastes verwaist und solange der junge Prinz noch nicht vollkommen ausgebildet war, würde er die Königswürde nicht annehmen können und diese Gemächer für sich beanspruchen.  
Percival warf einen wachsamen Blick über die Schulter, während er vor der großen, reich verzierten Mahagonitür stehenblieb und den kleinen Schlüssel in das unscheinbare Schloss steckte. Die Tür schwang knarrend auf. Percival ging hinein und entzündete die Fackel neben der Tür. Er spähte in den Raum hinein, der die Ausmaße eines großen Saales hatte. Eines Saales, den ein Glasdach überspannte. Durch das Glasdach schien der weiße Mond hinein. Den größten Teil des Bads nahm ein großes Becken ein, das mit duftendem Wasser gefüllt war. Weiter hinten im Raum, so erinnerte sich Percival, befand sich eine Ansammlung von Liegen und Betten mit unzähligen Kissen, teilweise vor neugierigen Augen durch herabhängende Tücher geschützt. Der Bereich, in dem sich der Harem des Königs aufgehalten hatte, wenn er hier zugegen gewesen war. Ein Harem war etwas, das dem jungen Prinzen verwehrt blieb, seit ein Prophet seinen Eltern seine Göttlichkeit geweissagt hatte.  
Percival ging tiefer in den Raum hinein, am Beckenrand entlang, und entzündete auf seinem Weg die anderen Fackeln, die ungenutzt in ihren Halterungen hingen. Ein Plätschern, das er bereits beim Eintreten vernommen hatte, wurde lauter, je weiter er lief. Dann bemerkte er, dass sich neben ihm in der Dunkelheit das Wasser kräuselte und schließlich erblickte er ein paar glitzernder Augen kurz über der Wasseroberfläche. Der schwache Schein des Mondes und das Licht der Fackeln reichten raus, um die Umrisse des Prinzen zu erkennen. Er war nackt. So viel konnte Percival auch ohne helles Licht erkennen.  
Augenblicklich wandte Percival den Blick ab. “Eure Majestät”, sagte er und steckte die Fackel in eine leere Halterung neben sich, “Verzeiht meine Unachtsamkeit, ich hatte Euch nicht gesehen.”  
“Percival”, schwang die weiche Stimme zu ihm herüber, “Ich freue mich, dass Ihr meiner Einladung gefolgt seid.”  
“Ich folge Euch, wohin Ihr verlangt, mein Prinz. Selbst bis ans Ende der Welt”, antwortete Percival loyal.  
Es brachte ihm ein sanftes Kichern ein. “Könnt Ihr auch etwas anderes von Euch geben als große Versprechungen und Schwüre?”, hörte Percival den Prinzen fragen und dann ertönte lauteres Platschen. Percival wagte einen verstohlenen Blick und sah, wie die schlanke Statur des Prinzen des Becken über die kleine Treppe verließ und er ein Handtuch griff, um sich abzutrocknen. Als er sich umwandte, schaute Percival rasch an einen anderen Punkt im Raum.  
“Was wollt Ihr hören, Eure Majestät?”, fragte Percival respektvoll.  
Weil er keine Antwort bekam, wagte Percival einen weiteren Blick. Der Prinz war hinter einem der herabhängenden Tücher verschwunden, die neugierigen Augen die Sicht verwehrten, und beschäftigte sich offensichtlich damit, sich anzukleiden. Das Licht war zu schwach, um mehr als Schemen hinter dem dünnen Stoff zu sehen, aber Percival brauchte keine Bilder, die seine Fantasien noch weiter anheizten. Ihm schwirrte auch so schon der Kopf. Die unerwartete Aufmerksamkeit des Prinzen, die ihm seit vergangener Nacht zuteilwurde, hatte seine Realität auf den Kopf gestellt.  
“Die Wahrheit”, sagte Credence leise, während er hinter dem Vorhang wieder hervorkam.  
“Dann kann ich Euch nichts anderes sagen, Eure Majestät”, antwortete Percival aufrichtig.  
Er beobachtete, wie der Prinz auf ihn zulief, leichtfüßig, als würde er schweben, und dann vor ihm zum Stehen kam. Untertänig wandte Percival den Blick ab.  
“Schaut mich an”, bat der Prinz leise.  
“Bitte, Majestät”, sagte Percival widerstrebend, denn nun, da sich abermals alles in eine Richtung zu entwickeln schien, die er zu gleichen Teilen herbeisehnte und bei der er um sein Leben fürchtete, war er unsicher, ob er das Risiko tatsächlich eingehen sollte. Credence aus der Ferne zu vergöttern war weniger gefährlich.  
“Percival”, sagte der Prinz bittend und so, wie er Percivals Namen sagte, fühlte sein Leibwächter, wie sein Widerstand schmolz. “Ich möchte Euer Gesicht sehen.”  
Wie konnte Percival sich der Bitte seines geliebten Prinzen widersetzen? Er holte tief Luft und schaute dann tapfer in die glitzernden schwarzen Augen.  
“Was seht Ihr?”, fragte Credence und sein Blick flackerte einen Moment.  
“Eure Schönheit, mein Prinz”, antwortete Percival leise.  
Seine Worte schienen den jungen Prinzen zu entspannen. Er lächelte zufrieden, als hätte er sich zuvor Sorgen gemacht, die nun verschwunden waren. “Berührt mich”, hauchte er verlangend.  
Percival zögerte. “Wer den Prinzen berührt, verspottet die Götter”, wiederholte er das, was er bereits am Vorabend gesagt hatte.  
“Dann verspottet sie”, forderte Credence leise, ehe er hinzufügte: “Ich erinnere mich an Eure schönen Worte von gestern. An jedes einzelne davon.”  
Betreten schwieg Percival. Er wollte den Blick abwenden, doch Credence schlang ihm, wie schon am Abend zuvor, die Arme um den Nacken. “Wem gehört Eure Treue, Percival?”, fragte er leise.  
“Euch, mein Prinz”, raunte Percival leise und fühlte bereits, dass sein Herz wegen der Nähe zum Prinzen schneller in seiner Brust schlug.  
“Dann berührt mich”, befahl Credence.  
Percival presste den Kiefer zusammen. Er würde das Gesetz brechen, wenn er tat, worum der Prinz ihn bat. Aber andererseits war es das, was er selbst so dringend wollte. Er musste sich einfach vergewissern, dass die Haut des Prinzen so weich war, wie sie aussah.  
Langsam und zögernd hob Percival die Hand und ließ seine Fingerspitzen über den Unterarm streichen, der auf seiner Schulter anlag. Er beobachtete, wie der Prinz unter der hauchzarten Berührung erschauderte und sein Blick sehnsüchtiger wurde. “Mehr”, hauchte er und setzte ein “Bitte” hinzu, das verzweifelt klang.  
Wie konnte Percival ihm dann widerstehen? Er hob auch die zweite Hand, legte die Finger auf den anderen Unterarm und fuhr nun mit allen Fingerspitzen die weiche Haut an Credences Unterarmen zum Ellbogen hinauf und dann wieder hinunter bis zu den zahlreichen goldenen Armreifen.  
Der Prinz erbebte erneut und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sein Blick war sehnsüchtig, als er Percival erneut ansah. “Das ist schön”, sagte er atemlos.  
Percival fühlte das Hochgefühl, das ihn durchflutete, bei der Bestätigung, die der Prinz ihm entgegenbrachte. Er beobachtete, wie Credence, die Arme von Percivals Nacken nahm, seine Hände griff und Percival daran tiefer in den Raum hineinzog. Der Prinz führte ihn zu den Liegen, bis sie am größten Bett ankamen, das einst für den König bestimmt gewesen war. Die Matratze war weich und ein Berg Kissen lag darauf.  
Credence setzte sich und zog Percival neben sich. Es war vermessen und unerhört, aber daran konnte Percival gerade keinen Gedanken verwenden. Credence legte Percivals Hände auf seine Schultern, in einer stummen Einladung, das fortzuführen, was er begonnen hatte.  
Mutiger geworden durch die Bestätigung und verwegener als am Vorabend, da sie hier niemand finden würde, warf Percival auch noch seine letzte Vorsicht über Bord. Seine Hände wanderten ungehindert über den Körper des Prinzen, seine Seiten entlang, über seine nackten Schultern und Oberarme, seine Brust, die nur teilweise von Stoff und Schmuck bedeckt war und über die Oberschenkel, die ebenfalls zu einem beträchtlichen Teil freilagen. Je mehr Haut er berührte, desto gieriger wurde er. Und desto mehr schien es dem Prinzen zu gefallen.  
“Es fühlt sich so gut an”, seufzte Credence, während er schließlich auf die Matratze sank und sich in die Hand schmiegte, die über seine Wange strich. Er schaute zu Percival hinauf, der neben ihm saß und ihn verträumt betrachtete. “Mach weiter”, verlangte er gierig.  
Percival intensivierte seine Anstrengungen, ließ die Handflächen über den flachen, von Stoff bedeckten, Bauch und die schlanke Brust wandern, strich dann den Hals des Prinzen entlang, der sich ihm bei der Berührung entgegenstreckte, und wanderte erneut zu den Armen. Es kam ihm wie ein Traum vor.  
Der Prinz wand sich in seiner Berührung, sehnsüchtiger mit jeder Minute, bis er schließlich ein unzufriedenes Stöhnen von sich gab und eine von Percivals Händen griff.  
“Percival”, sagte er in einem anklagenden Ton, “Berühre mich hier.” Er schob die Hand zu seinem Schritt, der von den vielen Stoffbahnen bedeckt war. “Es drückt und fühlt sich heiß an. Mach etwas dagegen.”  
Percival erschauderte, als seine Handfläche über die harte Beule strich, die sich ihm unter den Tüchern entgegenstreckte. Bei den Göttern, er hatte sich selbst in seinen Phantasien nie so weit vorgewagt. Fasziniert fuhr er damit fort, die Beule zu streicheln, womit er dem Prinzen überwältigte Laute des Entzückens entlockte, die dazu führten, dass auch ihm das Blut in die Lendengegend schoss. Sein Griff wurde fester.  
Credence stöhnte augenblicklich auf und bog den Rücken durch. “Mehr”, verlangte er atemlos und sein Blick unter halb geöffneten Lidern machte Percival ganz benommen. “Es... es wird schlimmer.”  
Percival ahnte, was Credence meinte. Der Druck nahm zu. Für jemanden, der keinerlei Erfahrungen in dieser Hinsicht hatte, musste sich all das neu und ungewohnt anfühlen.  
Percival gedachte, ihm ein unvergessliches Erlebnis zu bescheren. Er griff die Stoffbahnen, obwohl er wusste, dass er dafür augenblicklich hingerichtet werden konnte, und zog sie dem Prinzen vom Körper. Credence gab einen hohen überraschten Laut von sich und seine Wangen liefen rot an, doch er schien zu gespannt zu sein, um zu protestieren. Er blickte neugierig und atemlos zu Percival auf, der keinen zweiten Gedanken daran verschwendete und den Kopf senkte.  
In dem Moment, in dem seine Zunge das erigierte Glied des Prinzen berührte, entwich diesem ein weiteres bebendes Stöhnen und obwohl es anfangs nervös und unsicher klang, wandelte es sich doch, sobald Percival das Glied ganz in den Mund genommen hatte, in wohlig und sehnsüchtig. Credence erbebte unter Percival, griff ihm ins Haar und hielt ihn dort, wo er war, in einem stummen Befehl, das, was er tat, weiterzuführen. Percival hatte nichts anderes vor. Er legte eine Hand um den harten Schaft des Prinzen, während er ihn ausgiebig kostete. Die Haut des Prinzen war weich und seidig. Die ersten Lusttropfen, die aus der Spitze hervorgetreten waren, vermischten sich mit seinem süßlichen Geschmack und gaben ihm eine salzige Note. Percival fühlte das Pulsieren des Glieds an seiner Zunge, wenn er daran entlangfuhr. Er saugte an ihm, hob und senkte den Kopf und beschleunigte, angestachelt von den Geräuschen des Verzückens, die Credence von sich gab, mehr und mehr sein Tempo. Die Finger in seinem Haar zogen an den Strähnen und sandten ihm feine Schauer über den Rücken. Ihr Griff wurde fester, während der Prinz sich unter Percival anspannte und dann, als sein Stöhnen abermals anschwoll und von den Wänden des Bades wiederhallte, entlud er sich heiß in Percivals Kehle.  
Percival schluckte alles, was der Prinz ihm gab, bis auf den letzten Tropfen. Dann leckte er das Glied sauber und ließ schließlich von Credence ab, der ermattet auf dem Bett lag und mit benebeltem Blick zu ihm hinaufschaute. Seine flache Brust hob und senkte sich schnell, während er Percival ansah, als wäre er ein Wunder.  
“Das”, sagte Credence schließlich mit kratziger Stimme, nachdem sie lange geschwiegen und sich gegenseitig angesehen hatten, “werden wir ab sofort öfter tun.”  
Percivals Mundwinkel zuckten. Er war zu trunken von den Hormonen, die ihn in ein Hochgefühl versetzten, als dass er widersprechen konnte. “Wie Ihr befehlt, mein Prinz.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen :3 War mal eine neue Herangehensweise an Percy x Credence... Ich versuche mich sonst selten an Märchenadaptionen.
> 
> Wer noch das letzte Kapitel lesen möchte, kann dies Ende Januar tun, wenn ich es hier hochlade ;)


	3. Harem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival versucht, irgendwie noch die Etikette und die Ehre des Prinzen zu wahren, doch dieser verlangt mehr von ihm. Wie lang wird Credence brauchen, bis seine Sehnsüchtge Percivals Widerstand in die Knie zwingen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hier das letzte Kapitel :)  
> Ich muss wirklich sagen, ich mag die Geschichte. Mir gefällt das Setting und die Stimmung. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, sowas in der fernen Zukunft mal als vollständige Geschichte zu schreiben, in Romanform, nicht nur in Form einer Kurzgeschichte :)

Die Treffen im verlassenen Bad wurden eine Gewohnheit. Eine geliebte Tradition, die Percival nicht mehr missen wollte und die ihn mehr und mehr vergessen ließ, welches Risiko er mit seinen nächtlichen Eskapaden mit dem jungen Prinzen einging.   
Aber wie konnte er es Credence verwehren? Ganz abgesehen von der Befehlsgewalt, die sein Prinz über ihn hatte, blühte dieser darüber hinaus in den nächsten Tagen so sehr auf, dass es eine noch größere Freude war, ihn anzusehen. Wo er sonst melancholisch oder lethargisch geworden war, sprühte er nun vor Leben, strahlte seine Güte und Liebe noch stärker aus und die Menschen, die ihn sahen, priesen seine Göttlichkeit darauf noch stärker. Für sie bestand kein Zweifel darin, dass der Segen der Götter ihn zu einem sündenfreien Wesen gemacht hatte, noch bevor er geboren worden war. Dass er zur Erde gesandt worden war, um hier zu herrschen und Wohlstand und Glück in das Land zu bringen. Die Lobeshymnen auf ihn schwollen weiter an, als Percival es für möglich gehalten hatte. Wo er auch hinkam, überall priesen sie den jungen Prinzen voll Inbrunst und verkündeten, dass die Zeit seiner Herrschaft bald beginnen würde. Percival vermutete, dass er selbst nicht ganz unbeteiligt war an dem Zeichen, das sie zu sehen glaubten. Das Zeichen, auf das sie warteten.  
Denn wann er das Land übernahm, stand in den Sternen. Die Priester und Orakel befragten jeden Tag ihre Götter, lasen die Sterne und den Stand des Mondes, um zu erkennen, wann die Götter dem Prinzen die volle Verantwortung für das Land geben wollten, das bisher auch von seinem Großwesir und einigen wichtigen Ministern und Senatoren geleitet wurde.   
Nicht jedem gefiel diese Wendung. Percival ahnte, warum der Großwesir dieser Tage ein immer verdrießlicheres Gesicht machte. War der Prinz auf dem Thron, wäre es schwerer, den eigenen Einfluss aufrecht zu erhalten. Wenn Stimmen lauter wurden, die ihn dort sehen wollten, dann setzten sie zugleich all jene unter Druck, die sich die Macht bis eben teilten.  
All diese politischen Geschäfte beobachtete Percival nur am Rande. Er hatte früh erkannt, dass Credence zwar ruhig und unerfahren war, aber auch klug, gebildet und durchdacht. Percival machte sich keine Sorgen, dass er mit den aufkommenden Intrigen sehr gut allein fertig werden würde - und behielt ihn trotz allem im Auge, für den Fall, dass jemand einen körperlichen Angriff wagte. 

Seine Sorgen verloren sich allerdings in einigen Momenten so sehr, dass er sie gar nicht mehr zu greifen vermochte. Etwa just in diesem Augenblick, als sich die Lippen des Prinzen tiefer über sein Glied senkten und es noch mehr in sich aufnahmen.   
Gegen Percivals Bedenken, dass der Mund des heiligen Prinzen nicht so niedere Dinge berühren sollte, hatte Credence sich schließlich durchgesetzt und nun war er es, der Percival so sehr den Kopf verdrehte, dass er nicht klar denken konnte. Es zuckte Percival in den Fingern, die Hand zu heben und sie in das seidige schwarze Haar zu krallen. Er widerstand dem Drang, blieb unbewegt auf dem Bett liegen, das im hinteren Teil des Bades stand und schloss ergeben die Augen. Bei den Göttern, diese Zunge war zu viel für ihn. Und diese himmlischen Lippen... Er stöhnte auf, als sie sich enger um ihn schlossen. Womit hatte Percival es verdient, dass dieses perfekte Wesen sich so sehr für ihn interessierte, um DAS mit ihm zu tun?  
Sicher, dass der Prinz unerfahren und neugierig gewesen war, hatte Percival früh bemerkt. Dass sie sich gegenseitig anziehend fanden und deshalb alles ganz schnell ging, kaum, dass sie einmal begonnen hatten, war naheliegend. Aber sie hatten in den letzten zwei Wochen so viele Dinge getan, dass ihm bei den Erinnerungen daran schwindelig wurde.   
Meist hatte Percival den Prinzen verwöhnt. Er hatte ihn berührt, ihm schöne Worte ins Ohr geflüstert und ihn mit Händen und Mund befriedigt. Mehr hatte er nicht gewagt. Mehr erlaubte er sich auch jetzt noch nicht. Dass der Prinz immer öfter verlangte, den Gefallen erwidern zu dürfen, hatte er erst abgelehnt und sich schließlich nicht mehr dagegen wehren können.   
Und bei den Göttern, er war ein Naturtalent! Percival, der seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt hatte, um den Prinzen nicht aus Versehen zu berühren, hatte sich so sehr angespannt, dass seine Muskeln zitterten. Die Selbstbeherrschung aufrecht zu erhalten und Credence nicht zu überwältigen, wie er es sich heimlich ersehnte, war schwer. Ihm dabei zuzusehen, wie er sich eine schwarze Locke hinters Ohr strich, während seine Wangen hohl wurden, weil er an Percivals Glied saugte, raubte dem Älteren fast den Verstand. Und es trug dazu bei, dass Percival schneller den Orgasmus herannahen sah, als ihm lieb war.   
“H-Hört auf”, keuchte er atemlos und hob eine Hand, hielt allerdings in seinem Bestreben, den Prinzen von sich zu schieben, inne, weil er sich noch immer nicht daran gewöhnt hatte, ihn ungestraft berühren zu können.   
Credence ignorierte seine Bitten, warf ihm einen Blick aus glitzernden Augen zu und machte weiter.   
Verdammt, dieser Blick raubte Percival den letzten Nerv.   
“Mein Prinz”, stöhnte er matt. Er konnte nicht mit dem Frevel leben, den Mundraum des Prinzen mit seinem Sperma zu benetzen. Also legte er nun doch eine Hand an dessen Stirn und schob ihn von sich, bevor es zu spät war.   
Heftig atmend schaute er zu Credence hinunter, der sich mit dem Handrücken den Mund abwischte. “Du bist nicht gekommen”, stellte der Prinz sachlich fest.   
“Das wage ich nicht”, hauchte Percival und stützte sich auf seine Unterarme, in eine halbsitzende Position.   
Credence lachte leise. “Immer noch gehemmt, Percival?”, fragte er und kroch katzengleich zu ihm hinauf, bis er auf seinem Bauch saß und zu ihm hinunterschaute. Anders als Percival, der vollkommen nackt war, trug er noch all seine Kleidung.   
Aber der Prinz hatte leicht reden. Er würde nicht mit der Todesstrafe bestraft werden, wenn man entdeckte, was sie hier trieben.   
“Die Götter können nur ein gewisses Maß an Sünde verzeihen”, sagte Percival und schaute zu Credence hinauf. Er hoffte, dass sie ihm verziehen, dass er diesen Anblick liebte. Credence nicht anzusehen, wie er es eigentlich sollte, war mittlerweile undenkbar. Zu sehr hatte er sich in das verliebt, was er erblickte.   
Credence schien von seinem Argument nicht überzeugt. Er schnaubte ungläubig. “Und wer bestimmt dieses Maß?”, fragte er neckend, beugte sich zu Percival hinunter und ließ seine Lippen über die des Älteren streichen.   
Percival hielt den Atem an. “Mein Prinz, Ihr verlangt zu viel”, flüsterte er. Es gab Grenzen, die er nicht überschreiten wollte. Etwa, dass sein eigener, niederer Saft den Prinzen benetzte, egal an welcher Stelle. Wie könnte er sich je wieder in die Augen sehen, wenn er ihn derart entehrt hatte.   
“Bisher schien dich das nicht zu stören”, säuselte Credence und eine Hand langte hinter ihn. Er fand, was er suchte und Percival sog scharf die Luft ein, als der Prinz sein Glied umgriff.  
“Ich befehle dir, dass du für mich kommst, Percival”, schnurrte Credence weich und biss Percival sanft in die Unterlippe, während seine Hand am Glied hinauf und hinab glitt. “So, wie ich jedes Mal für dich komme. Um der Fairness willen.”  
Percival schwieg angestrengt. Er versuchte, sich zurückzuhalten. Es nicht zu tun. Die Hand des Prinzen würde beschmutzt werden und er wäre schuld. Percival gab sich Mühe, an etwas unerotisches zu denken, aber als Credence sich tieferbeugte, bis er auf ihm lag und sein Hintern dabei gegen das Glied drückte, das sich gegen ihn rieb, fiel es Percival immer schwerer, die schmutzigen Fantasien nicht zu beachten, die in ihm aufkommen wollten. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, die der Prinz wieder und wieder mit zarten Küssen bedeckte und konzentrierte sich so sehr darauf, nicht zu kommen, dass er die Fingernägel in die Handflächen grub. Doch gegen die zarte Hand und ihre geschickten Bewegungen war es ein aussichtsloser Kampf. Percival stöhnte ein letztes Mal auf, als er fühlte, wie der Orgasmus über ihn hinwegrauschte und er sich in Credences Hand entlud.   
Der Prinz hörte nicht auf, ihn zu massieren, bis er, vor Überreizung zitternd, die Augen aufschlug und zu ihm aufschaute.   
Credence hielt inne, ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er zog die Hand vor und Percivals Augen weiteten sich, als er langsam über seine Handfläche leckte. Ein verruchtes Funkeln war in seinem Blick aufgetaucht, während er Percival ansah. “Du schmeckst interessant”, sagte er leise.   
Percival schwieg überwältigt. Bei den Göttern, was hatte er nur getan? Er hatte den unschuldigen Prinzen in eine verruchtere, beinahe dämonische, Version verwandelt, weil er ihm diese Welt gezeigt hatte.  
Credence lachte leise über seinen geschockten Blick. “Percival, entspann dich”, flüsterte er leise und ein zarter Kuss fand Percivals Lippen, “Kein Blitz wird auf dich herabfahren. Keine Erde wird sich unter uns auftun und dich verschlingen.”  
Percival schwieg. Dann nickte er tapfer.   
Credence sah ihm an, dass er nicht überzeugt war. “Dir ist bewusst, dass ich dich nicht gegen deinen Willen zu etwas zwingen möchte, nicht wahr?”, fragte er und setzte sich auf. Nun sah er fast ein wenig enttäuscht aus, wie er zu Percival hinuntersah. “Solltest du das Interesse oder die Lust an unseren Treffen verloren haben, dann... sag es frei heraus. Eine Bestrafung musst du für deine Ehrlichkeit nicht fürchten.”  
Percival schwieg. Er schaute zu dem Prinzen auf, der mit jedem Wort unsicherer geworden war, als fürchtete er eine Zurückweisung. Aber wie könnte Percival ihn verschmähen, wo er wertvoller war, als alles andere, was Percival kannte?  
Er hob eine Hand und streichelte Credence über die Wange. “Es sind nicht die Momente, die wir teilen, die mir Sorgen bereiten, mein Prinz”, erklärte er leise, “Sondern das Risiko der Trennung, die sie bergen. Entehre ich Euch, werde ich dafür zur Rechenschaft gezogen, sobald die Götter entschieden haben, wie mit mir zu verfahren sei. Und bis dahin könnten immer noch die Menschen auf mein Tun aufmerksam werden. Welche Strafe sie für meine Sünden wählen, wage ich mir nicht auszumalen.”  
Credence, der sich in die Handfläche geschmiegt hatte, hörte ihm zu. Sein Blick wurde trauriger mit jedem Wort, das Percival sprach. “Ich möchte nicht, dass du fürchten musst”, sagte er betrübt. “Frei zu lieben sollte auch dir vergönnt sein.”  
“Nur leider habt Ihr nicht die Macht”, gab Percival zu bedenken, obwohl er die Stimmung nicht zerstören wollte, “Die Regeln, die das Verhalten Euch gegenüber festschreiben, können von niemandem geändert werden.”  
Credence nickte. Er wirkte nachdenklich. Dann sank er auf Percivals Brust und schmiegte sich an ihn. “Wirst du morgen dennoch wieder hier sein?”, fragte er leise.   
“Wenn Ihr es wünscht?”, erwiderte Percival.   
“Das tue ich”, antwortete der Prinz.

Percivals Angst konnte ihm niemand nehmen, nicht einmal der Prinz. Zwar stimmte es, dass die Götter ihn noch nicht mit Blitzen oder anderem Unheil gestraft hatten, doch er fürchtete den Tag, an dem sie es taten. Oder an dem die Menschen um sie herum begriffen, was da vor sich ging.   
Trotzdem konnte er nicht aufhören. Den Prinzen ansehen zu dürfen, ihn berühren zu dürfen, machte ihn zum glücklichsten Mann des Landes. Ihm einige Momente des Glücks schenken zu dürfen, war eine Ehre. Und obwohl er geglaubt hatte, den Prinzen mit seinem Samen entehrt zu haben, schien dieser von den Göttern gesegnet wie zuvor.   
Trotzdem gab es eine Hürde, die Percival nicht überschreiten würde.   
Und genau diese forderte Credence ein, wenige Tage später.   
Er hatte erfahren, wie Menschen sich vollends miteinander verbinden konnten – eine Information, die man bisher erfolgreich vor ihm hatte verbergen können - und nun verlangte er von ebenjenen Akt.   
Percival hatte Mühe, ihm diesen Wunsch auszureden. Es gelang ihm nicht. Mit ihm zu schlafen, in ihn einzudringen, würde bedeuten, ihn von innen heraus zu beschmutzen. Wie konnte Percival sich diese Dreistigkeit erlauben, die an Frevel und Schande nicht zu übertreffen war? Waren die Götter bisher noch nicht zornig auf ihn, würden sie es danach sein.   
Doch weil er sich diesem Wunsch mehr verweigerte als den vorherigen, hörte der Prinz auf, ihn darum zu bitten.   
Percival, der gehofft hatte, ihn überzeugt zu haben, bemerkte bald, dass Credence trübsinniger und schlechter gelaunt wurde. Sein inneres Strahlen verblasste jeden Tag mehr. Er schottete sich sogar vor Percival ab, lud ihn nicht mehr zu geheimen Treffen ein und wirkte derart kraftlos und niedergeschlagen, dass er Percival leidtat.   
Als einige Tage ins Land gegangen waren und sich seine Stimmung nicht gebessert hatte, lenkte Percival schließlich ein. Er wollte den Prinzen nicht so betrübt sehen und wissen, dass er der Grund dafür war. Wenn Credence an ihn dachte, sollte es ihn glücklich machen, nicht traurig.   
Also sagte er ihm eines Nachts, bevor sie sich verabschiedeten, dass sie es versuchen könnten.   
Und Credence war derart Feuer und Flamme, dass sie sich noch am gleichen Abend trafen.   
Es kostete Percival einige Überwindung, den jungen Prinzen mit diesem Thema vertraut zu machen. Er hatte Öl dabei und benutzte es. Credence, der sehr schnell auf den Geschmack gekommen war, ihn in sich eindringen zu lassen, anstatt seinerseits einzudringen, fand Gefallen daran, wie sie es taten.   
Und so taten sie es öfter.   
Jeden Abend.   
Credence wurde verwegener, je mehr Erfahrungen er sammelte. Er forderte mehr – eine Eigenart, die man als Kronprinz vermutlich von selbst irgendwann entwickelte – und trieb Percival abermals an seine Grenzen. 

So wie heute, als er auf ihm thronte, sein Glied tief in sich und die Hände um Percivals Handgelenke geschlungen, die neben dem Kopf des Leibwächters ins Bett gepinnt worden waren. Er ritt ihn in einem Tempo, bei dem Percival schwindelig wurde und gab dabei Geräusche des Entzückens von sich, jedes Mal, wenn es ihm gelungen war, dass Percivals Schwanz bei seinem Auf und Ab gegen die Prostata stieß.   
Percival konnte solche Momente durchaus genießen, so überwältigend sie auch waren. Nur war das bereits die zweite Runde am heutigen Abend und Credence hatte ihm dazwischen keine Pause gelassen. Dass sein Glied noch so hart war, lag einzig daran, dass es weiter gereizt wurde, obwohl Percival bereits gekommen war. Er zitterte überreizt und keuchte flach atmend, aber er war nicht imstande, dem Prinzen Einhalt zu gebieten. Ihn derart entfesselt zu sehen, machte Percival zu trunken vor Lust.   
“Großer, starker Leibwächter”, schnurrte Credence an seinen Lippen, “Du zitterst so sehr. Hast du keine Kraft mehr für mich?”  
Als Percival außer einem unterdrückten Stöhnen nichts weiter hervorbrachte, lachte Credence leise und drückte sich in einem kräftigen Zug wieder hinunter, wodurch Percival so heftig gereizt wurde, dass er atemlos den Kopf in den Nacken legte. “Ihr Götter”, hauchte er.   
Er wusste, dass er Credence würde von sich schieben können, wenn er wollte. Zumindest seine Körperkraft überragte die des Prinzen. Aber nun, da sie jegliche Regeln gebrochen hatten und er aufgehört hatte, sich wegen seiner Sünden zu quälen, war er gierig geworden. Wenn er schon eines Tages dafür bezahlte, wollte er es nun wenigstens auskosten.   
Dass Credence ihn nach einem Orgasmus nicht in Ruhe ließ, war überwältigend genug, dass Percival wusste, dass das jede Strafe wert war.   
“Die Götter werden dir nicht helfen können, Percival”, säuselte Credence in sein Ohr und stöhnte dann auf, weil seine eigene Hüftbewegung dazu geführt hatte, dass Percivals Schwanz über seine geschwollene Prostata rieb.   
“Doch ruf sie weiter an, wenn du es möchtest”, fuhr er atemlos fort und zog abermals sein Tempo an. Percival, dem der Schweiß aus den Poren trat und der fühlte, wie sich in ihm trotz der brennenden Überreizung ein zweiter Orgasmus aufbaute, ergötzte sich an dem Bild, das Credence bot. Seine Haut glänzte im schwachen Licht der Fackeln. Seine dunklen Augen glitzerten hungrig. Er griff Percivals Handgelenke fester und lächelte teuflisch.   
“Vielleicht erlauben sie mir dann einen Harem”, sagte Credence zwischen flachem Atmen und leisem Stöhnen, “Ich könnte dich zu meiner ersten Haremsdame machen.”  
Percival stöhnte erneut auf, weil sich Credence um ihn herum zusammenzog bei den Worten. Er fühlte, dass ihn der Gedanke erregte, obwohl er sich nie in der Rolle einer Frau gesehen hatte.   
“Du müsstest mir hörig sein, wann immer ich Lust habe”, schnurrte Credence ihm verträumt ins Ohr, “Wir könnten Dinge wie diese am helllichten Tag tun. Vor den anderen Wachen. Sie würden dich über deine Position beneiden.”  
Percival entwich ein Wimmern, von dem er nicht wusste, woher es kam. Vermutlich von dem Bild, das der Prinz malte. Die Vorstellung, ihn jederzeit berühren zu dürfen, sich mit ihm dieser Lust hingeben zu dürfen, war zu gut. Sie heizte seine Erregung weiter an.   
“Ich würde dir teure Stoffe schenken”, fuhr Credence atemlos fort und an dem Holpern in seiner Stimme erkannte Percival, dass auch er kurz davor war. Er war bisher noch nicht gekommen und durch die alleinige Reizung an der Prostata war das schwieriger.   
“In teure, durchsichtige Kleider, in denen ich deine Nacktheit sehen kann”, sagte Credence und ein hohes Stöhnen mischte sich in seine Worte.   
Percival, der sich seinem eigenen Orgasmus näherte, bewunderte die Fähigkeiten des Prinzen, Dirty Talk zu betreiben. Das nutzte Credence noch nicht sonderlich lange. Dafür war er unerhört talentiert.  
Bevor Percival ihm das sagen oder sonst wie auf seine Worte reagieren konnte, zog sich Credence mit einem Wimmern zusammen, riss den Kopf in den Nacken und stieß ein Stöhnen aus, ehe sein heißer Samen Percivals Bauch benetzte und dieser, bestärkt durch das Gefühl der engen Muskeln, die ihn umschlungen hielten, ebenfalls kam.   
Sie atmeten heftig, während sie sich von der Anstrengung erholten. Credence, der Percivals Handgelenke losgelassen hatte, sank auf seine breite Brust und sein Leibwächter legte die Arme um ihn.   
“Eine schöne Idee“, kommentierte er endlich die Fantasie des Prinzen.   
Dieser lachte leise. “Noch ein wenig Zeit“, antwortete er leise und er klang seltsam ernst und entschlossen, “Wenn ich einmal König bin, werde ich das durchsetzen.”  
Percival schmunzelte über so viel jugendlichen Optimismus. Er glaubte nicht daran. Gesetze zu ändern, war schwer. Vor allem, wenn man einen so besonderen Status hatte, wie der Prinz, der von den Göttern gesandt worden war.   
Doch anstatt ihm das auszureden, sagte Percival: “Ich freue mich darauf.”  
Credence hob träge den Kopf und setzte einen Kuss auf seine Lippen. “Ich mich auch”, antwortete er.


End file.
